Nine Drunken Pirates
by Imagaco
Summary: After Hinata's kingdom gets taken over, Hinata goes out to get help. She just never expeted that help to come from pirate. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_I got this idea from listening to 'seven drunken pirates' (or is it 'seven deadly sins'). Anyways, here it is. A little OCC in some places. I don't own Naruto._

'Fuck,' thought Hinata, as she looked at the dark sky from her small boat, her head pounding, 'how did I get in this predicament.' Then she remembered. 'Oh yea,' she thought, 'it's all his fault.'

_Flashback_

"And so," the priest said, a sunset behind him, "I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sasuke leaned down and kissed Hinata. She had never been so happy. She was now wed to the man she loved. Hinata left him to take care of what would happen next.

An hour later, Hinata lay in her bed, thinking how good she had it. She was the princess of a large country, she had been given everything she had ever wanted since birth, and now she was married to the handsomest prince in the world. Her life was complete.

And yet, she didn't feel happy.

Hinata heard someone outside her, and went to her bed to surprise whoever it was. Soon, Sasuke entered the room. He wore an open white shirt, black pants, and a purple belt. In his hand, however, was a dagger. Hinata, pretending to be asleep, held her breath. Sasuke walked over to her, razing the dagger as he walked. Before he could reach her, Hinata jumped out of bed and faced him.

"What are you doing," she asked him. "I have to kill you," Sasuke said, "I've already given the signal." "What signal," Hinata asked, slightly scared. Just then, the window behind her lit up. She turned to see that part of her kingdom had been blown up. She turned back in time to see Sasuke jumping at her. She got out of the way in time.

"Why are you doing this," she asked, tears in her eyes. "I have to," Sasuke said again, "my kingdom is a kingdom of thieves, so we don't have much in the way of money. Then I decided to pretend to marry you, then take this place over by force. That way, my issues wouldn't **be** an issue." Hinata stared at him in shock. "Pretend to marry…" "Yea," he said, getting ready to jump her again, "you see, I'm already married to two people; one greedy, one easy to anger. And I need something to keep them both happy."

Hinata was devastated. Then she saw Sasuke run towards her. She got out of the way, but not before she got a cut in her side. As she held her hand to the cut, she started to worry. The cut wasn't deep, but it wouldn't be good to leave it be. Then Hinata noticed that Sasuke hadn't attack her again, even thought he had plenty of chance to.

She turned around to see Sasuke leaving, locking the door behind him. "Enjoy the fireworks," he said thought the door, "They'll be your last." Hinata wondered why he wanted to kill her after he blew up the city. Then she got it.

As Sasuke walked away, he thought to himself, 'Damn, I should have had sex with her when I had the chance. Or at lease had her suck my dick.' Then Hinata's room exploded. "Oh well," he said, "guess I'll never know what it was like."

_Meanwhile…_

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she opened the door to her bathroom. Never before had she been so happy to have a bathroom surrounded by three inches of iron. Well, maybe once, when her friend Kiba had once tried to peep on her.

When she opened the door, however, she wondered how she didn't die from the explosion. On the other side of the door was a 50 foot drop to the sea below. Soon the ground behind her was cracking. The next thing Hinata knew, she was sliding down the cliff side on a piece of the bathroom floor, heading straight for the water below.

Feet from the water, the floor caught on a rock, causing her to fall into the water instead of slide into it. Luckily, sliding had slowed the decent enough to make sure that she wouldn't die. Hinata came out of the water, soak to the bone but safe. However, with her clothes see through wet, Hinata had to change.

She swam to shore, sneaked into town, and stole the outfit of an average housewife. She looked out at the rest of the town, watching it burn. 'I've got to get help,' Hinata thought. Her kingdom had an alliance with the Weapon kingdom (her cousin Neji had married the princess there after all).

Final reaching the dock, Hinata took a row boat, and started to row out to the sea, towards the Weapon kingdom. She would have had gotten there fast, having gone there by boat before, if not for the explosion. An explosion in the town surprised her, causing her to lose her balance, which cause her to hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

The outgoing tide did the rest. That was three days ago.

_End flashback…_

'I'm glad I thought of taking food with me,' Hinata thought, eating the last of her food, rubbing her still throbbing head. She looked up, staring at the dark, cloudy sky. The thin fog thickened a bit as she sighed, wondering what had happened to her kingdom. 'I was so selfish,' she thought, 'I had so much, and yet I never thought that anyone else would need anything more than they had, so I never gave anyone anything.'

Hinata curled up in a ball, waiting for whatever fate had decided for her. As she lay there, she thought of her father, her younger sister, her mother, her friends, and the people of her kingdom. 'I wish there was some way that I could save everyone,' Hinata thought, 'please god, let there be a way.'

Then she heard something. She looked up to see a large ship coming towards her. At the front was a wooden carving of a devil, its wings outstretched, its forearms making an X across its chest. On its black sails, a skull and crossbones symbol shone. At least, Hinata thought it was a skull and crossbones symbol, it had a normal skull with ten tails sticking out of it at various angles.

A few people on the ship looked down at her through the fog, their eyes seeming to glow red. Thinking it was a ghost ship, come to take her to the next world, Hinata fainted in her boat. Meanwhile, the people on the boat lowered a few hook and ropes, preparing to lift up the boat, and the girl on it.

_The next chapter will probable explain why the story is named 'Nine Drunken Pirates'. But I think you might know why already._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_Hey, I'MNOTCRAZY1, what's lolcat. Also, I'm glad you all like it. I don't think this one is as good, but here you go. I don't own Naruto._

Hinata woke up in a bedroom. Not her bedroom, but what appeared to be the bedroom of a ship's captain. As Hinata got out of bed, she saw that she was now wearing a light purple vest over a grey shirt. She also now wore dark blue pants. Her shoes were replaced by sandals, or at least shoes with their front topside missing.

'How'd I get like this,' she wondered. Then she remembered the pirate ship. 'Oh my god,' she thought, 'I've got to get out of here.' Then she heard something from behind a door at the other end of the room. As she came closer to the door, Hinata noticed it was ajar, and light was coming through it.

Hinata peeked thru the door, and something that surprised her. Behind the door was the deck, and on the deck were only nine people, two of whom were girls. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hinata calmed down at the thought that she may not have been seen naked by a man. Hinata stepped back from the door and used her byakugan, a special power only her family has that give one 360° x-ray vision. Now she took a good look at the nine people.

One of them had pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. His eyes were sea foam green, with no pupils as far as Hinata could see. No eyebrows either. He had racoon-like black eye rings, and the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead. His forelocks were parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. He was standing straight, with his arms crossed over his chest, at the moment. Dispite not being his type, Hinata considered him quite handsome. He wore full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved red coat with a flaring hemline, and a purplish gray vest. He was also wearing some sort of black shoes. The expression his face gave almost made one think that he was bored with whatever was going on at the time.

Another one, a girl this time, had long brown hair, which she kept in a ponytail, had dark eyes, and wore similar to Hinata's in color, but less in design.

The third one Hinata saw was about as tall as the first person. He had unkempt gray hair, pink eyes, and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from the bottom his left eye all the way down his cheek. He had a dull expression and wore a gray undershirt with short mesh sleeves with a metal plate sewn onto it. He also wore a long green scarf around his neck, a turquoise sash around his waist, black pants and brown boots. On his back was a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of it.

The fourth one was wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing a ring, and a prominent black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He looked pretty old, but his hair was still solid red. His hair and beard style reminded Hinata of a monkey she once saw. He dressed himself in a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants, and a brown armor.

The fifth one was, unlike all the others, heavily armored, wearing what seemed like a kind of furnace on his back that emitted steam. He had brown eyes and his red armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, making it imposable to see the most of it. Aside from his red armor, he also wore a red conical straw hat that seemed to be composed of metal. Over his armor, he wore a black vest and black gloves.

The sixth person was a tall, thin, young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches the base of his neck, with a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wore a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back below the collar, and an orange sash. He was carrying a bamboo jug, filled with what she assumed was a soap solution, and a pipe.

The seventh person, who was the second girl, wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She also carried a red cylindrical object on her back, but Hinata could not tell what it was or why she had it.

The eighth person was dark-skinned and possessed a muscular build, as well as pale blond hair and a pale blond beard. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says 'iron'; and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip was also of a darker hue than his bottom one. He wore oval-shaped sunglasses and a white-colored headband. He also wore a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Jacket, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven sword holders on his back, but currently had only two. Hinata did not know, nor care, what happened to the other five.

But the person that caught her interest the most, was the ninth person. He had blue eyes and spiky blond hair. However, his greatest physical characteristic was the whisker marks on his cheeks. He was slightly tall and wore an orange colored jacket with a black line going down the front and orange pants. He wore a long black bandana and black sandals, much like Hinata's.

Hinata didn't know why, but she found the blond one quite attractive. Then her byakugan turn off, which was understandable, seeing as she couldn't use it for too long. She went back to looking out the door. Then, she noticed that they were all holding instruments.

"Alright," the blond boy said, "a one, a two, and a three…" Then, as the first and second people started to dance, the others started up their instruments. Then they all began to sing. (You should go onto Youtube and look for 'The Seven Deadly Sins', by Flogging Molly. You'll get the song better if you listen to it, even if it's while you read it.)

"Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we,  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

So the years rolled by and several died  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
Johnny strummed his Tommy gun  
Left blastin' through the ceiling  
What became of rebels  
Who sang for you and me?  
Grapplin' with their demons  
In the search for liberty

Suffers who suffer all  
Can swim upon the desert  
Avarice have ravaged all  
In spite of good intentions  
Don't fill your mouth with gluttony  
For pride will surely swell  
But nuns are forgiven in the four corners of hell

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

Envy and its evil twin  
It crept in bed with slander  
Idiots they gave advice  
But sloth it gave no answer  
Anger kills the human soul  
With butter tales of lust  
While pavlov's Dogs keep chewin'  
On the legs they never trust

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

But It's the only life we'll know  
Blagards to the bone  
So don't wreck yourself  
Take an honest grip  
For there's more tales beyond the shore

Ah, the years rolled by and several died  
And left us somewhat reelin'  
In and out came crawlin' out  
And spewed upon the ceiling  
So what became of rebels  
That sang for you and me  
Grapplin; with demons  
In the search for liberty

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins

Sail away where no ball and chain  
Can keep us from the roarin' waves  
Together undivided but forever we'll be free  
So sail away aboard our rig  
The moon is full and so are we  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins  
Seven drunken pirates  
We're the seven deadly sins"

Hinata didn't know what think of the song. But she wasn't given much time to think about it. "Well," the blond boy said, looking at the door Hinata hid behind, "you're awake."

_I think this might be the longest part I've ever had written in a story like this. Please comment._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_I don't own Naruto._

"Hello," the blond boy said as Hinata came out. Hinata just stood there, unsure what to do. She knew she was on a pirate ship, but they weren't any pirates she'd ever seen. 'Maybe they were kidnapped by the pirates, but overthrew them,' she thought. "Excuse me," Hinata said, "but, who are you guys?"

"Well," the red head with gourd said, "my name's Gaara." "I'm Yugito Nii," the first woman said. "My name's Yagura," said the third person. "You may call me Roshi," the fourth person told her. "I've been called Han," the fifth person exclaimed. "People call me Utakata," the sixth said. "I'm called Fu," the second girl said. "Yo," said the eighth one, "I'm called Killer Bee." "And I'm Naruto," the blond boy told her, "and I'm also the captain of the pirate crew." "PIRATES," Hinata screamed.

"Yea," Naruto said, "the Jinchuriki Pirates." "Sorry," Yugito said, knocking in the back of the head, "he's not the brightest of us." "And that's saying something," Naruto said. "Case in point," Gaara whispered to her as Naruto got a few death glares from that comment.

"Oh," Fu said, as if remembering something, "and don't worry. No one… well, no one male saw you naked." "Yea," Naruto said, "I made sure of it." "Oh, please," Yugito said, "you just kept all the other guys away because you wanted to be the only one to see her naked." "And we had to be on constant guard to make sure you didn't peep on her in any way," Fu told him.

"Well," Naruto said, utterly embarrassed, "that only shows how attractive she is." Meanwhile, Hinata, who had been too shocked (and embarrassed) to say anything, finally decided to speak up. "Um… do you think you can drop me off at a nearby kingdom? I need to get help."

"Don't worry," Naruto told her, "we're not dangerous." "It's not that," Hinata said, "I just need help. My kingdom was overrun by an evil warlord." "What," Naruto said. "And I have to get back to help, but I need help as well."

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto said, "Don't worry. We'll help free your kingdom." "You will," Hinata said, happily. "We will," the other eight pirates asked in surprise. "Yes, we will," Naruto said, giving Hinata a thumbs up, "I promise on my life." Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell," Yugito said, shrugging, "I'm in to." "I guess I've got nothing better to do," Han told Hinata. "Whatever Naruto decides, I'll go with," Fu said to her. "We might as well," Utakata exclaimed. "Very well," Gaara said, "I guess we've got a majority vote. We will help you."

"You will," Hinata said, now more surprised than happy, "you really, really will?" "We promise," Naruto told her, "and when we promise something this big, you don't have to worry about it anymore." Naruto turned to Killer Bee. "Set course for…" Naruto turned to Hinata, "Where are you from again?" "The Hyuga kingdom," Hinata told him. "Set course for the Hyuga kingdom," Naruto said. "Yes sir," Killer Bee (and a few others) said.

Hinata could hardly believe it. She was coming home. This time, with some help.

_Sorry, I don't know the personalities of some of the jinchuriki from Naruto, so I'll make those ones up as I go along. I hope you like this story._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_Time for a contest. Rules will be explained at the bottom. I don't own Naruto._

As they headed for an island for them to restock, Hinata went to the look over the side of the ship. She began to wonder about the condition of her kingdom. Then she heard Naruto singing about her (maybe), and her mind went blank from embarrassment.

"Why are you red," Fu asked, coming over to stand next to Hinata. Hinata pointed at Naruto, who was cleaning the deck behind them. "_She won't ever get enough, once she gets a little touch_," Naruto sang as he mopped, "_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_." "Oh," Fu said, blushing as well.

Yugito came over and yelled at Naruto for singing that song so close to Hinata and Fu. Naruto could understand Hinata, but he, clueless as usual, did know why she said Fu. "Sorry about that," Yugito said to Hinata, "but, we are musical pirates." "I don't mind," Hinata told her. Hinata had guessed that they weren't normal pirates after the first day.

_1 hour later…_

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_" Killer Bee sang as he passed Hinata, "_I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans. I'm wearing all my favored brands, brands, brands, brands_…" "Hey, Bee," Naruto said, waving from the steering wheel, "I need a hand."

"It's alright man. I got your back, yo," Killer Bee said, jumping up to the wheel, "just tell me what you want, and I'm good to go." After that, it was a short ride to shore (mostly because they didn't want to listen to Killer Bee's rapping.

"I'm glad we're here," Naruto said to himself as they walked to a town on the cliff, "I'd like save the sea-time sex for our honeymoon." "No, Naruto," Yugito said, "ever since she's come onto our ship, all you've thought about was having sex with her." "That's not true," Naruto said, "…I've also thought about having sex with her _and_ Fu."

Fu blushed at this. "I swear," Yugito said, clenching the brow of her nose, "when I find the pervert who trained you, I'll kick his ass so hard, I'll have turned my leg into an enema." Naruto shivered at the thought of that. Hinata looked at Fu, but her eyes said to leave it be.

"Oh come on," Naruto said to her, "and besides, how do you she's not a wolf in disguise?" "Yea right," Utakata told him, "a closet she wolf. I'll believe it when she howls." "Oh, don't worry," Fu told them, "I'm sure Naruto can make any woman howl like a wolf." Now Naruto was blushing.

"OH MY GOD," Han said. Seeing as he was the first one to the village, the others forgot the conversation and hurried to see what was wrong. When they got there, they saw, not a village, but a ruble yard with a small castle on the cliff edge. "This is odd," Yugito said, looking at a map, "this map is a little old, but there shouldn't be a castle here."

"HALT," shouted an armored Man-Hawk (with is a humanoid hawk, by the way). "We weren't moving," Naruto said. "You know what I mean," the man-hawk said, "Anyways, you are under arrest for not being under arrest." "Ok," Naruto said, "that's messed up."

"But it keeps the people from making trouble," a man said behind them. They turned around to see a man with hawk wings on his back. "I am Man-Hawk King," he said, "the new leader of this town. Now… kill them as an example." Suddenly, three large beast-like man-hawks. "This looks Fun," Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto, Gaara, and Killer Bee stepped forward. "GO," Man-Hawk King shouted. As the three giant Beast-Hawks ran forth, Gaara uncorked his gourd, Naruto created a clone, which started to help make an orb in his hand, and Killer Bee grabbed the large, bandaged sword he brought with him off his back.

Gaara held up a hand in a clenching gesture, and sand came rushing out of Gaara's gourd, moving thru the air like water, until it wrapped around one of the heads of a Beast-Hawk. After the glowing blue orb was finished, the clone disappeared, and Naruto ran towards another Beast-Hawk. Once the sword was off his back, Killer Bee ran forward with it. And as he ran towards the last Beast-Hawk, the sword seemed to grow spikes.

"SAND COFFIN," Gaara shouted, closing his open hand.

"RASENGAN," Naruto shouted, slamming the orb into his beast-hawk's stomach.

"DEATH SHAVE," Killer Bee shouted, running the last beast-hawk through with his sword.

With those three strikes, all three beast-hawks fell like rocks. "No way," a man-hawk said, "they defeated the Beast-Hawk's… in one go." "I'M OUT OF HERE," another shouted. "ME TOO," a third scream. Soon, all the man-hawks were running for it. "COWARDS," Man-Hawk King shouted. "Shouldn't you run to," Naruto asked behind him.

Man-Hawk King turned around. "There's more to fear then you," he told them, trying to hide his terror. "Suit yourself," Naruto said. Then he left Gaara to deal with him. 'Nuff said.

_Later, after the villagers had been freed…_

"We can never thank you enough," the mayor said, bowing to them, "who are you brave warriors, anyways?" "We're ninja," Fu said. "We're pirates," Naruto said. "Ninja pirates," the mayor said, "never heard of them."

"No one has," Naruto said, "that's why we're going to be the first." "Who did this to anyways," Yugito asked, "was it those horrible man-hawks?" "No," the mayor told her, "it wasn't them. They were just here to keep us imprisoned. The real monster is the 'king of demons', Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata froze at the name. He… had done this? Just how far had his evil spread before he got to her kingdom? "Sasuke," Naruto asked, "who's that?"

"You haven't heard," the mayor said in surprise, "he's a horrible man, with a heart of black fire. He goes to innocent villages and takes them over from the inside. He's strong enough to not need any, but he still refuses to go anywhere without his six demon body guards, and devil wives. The nine of them together are unstoppable." 'How can this be,' Hinata thought, 'why did he have to take over my kingdom?'

_Meanwhile, at Hinata's kingdom…_

Sasuke sat in the thrown sideways, with his legs over one of the armrests, much like a teenager would sit in a chair when bored. Suddenly, the floor burst open, and a man jumped out. "DIE, MONSTER," he shouted, leaping forth. Sasuke hardly bated an eye.

Suddenly, the man stopped in midair. He looked down, and saw a smoke cloud holding him up. But, upon closer inspection, he saw that it wasn't a cloud… it was bugs. Hundreds of bugs. He screamed as they began to cover him up entirely.

The man continued to scream as the bugs covered him whole. After about a minute, the screaming stopped. A few moments after that, the bugs flew off, letting a skeleton fall to the floor. "Such a pointless gamble," a guy in a green jumpsuit said as a large white dog went over to the bones, "Why do they even try?"

"This always happens," a pink haired woman on Sasuke's left said, "You'd think that they'd learn by now, like all the others have." "Maybe they would learn faster, if sent them a warning messenger," said a boy with red marks on his face, "Hey, Akumaru, throw me one of those bones, will ya."

The white dog, who seemed to be the 'Akumaru', picked up one of the arms and threw it at him. "And appear that I'm going soft," Sasuke said, as the boy with the red marks chewed one of the bones, "no thanks Kiba."

"Right," said a red headed woman with glasses on Sasuke's right, "cause, heaven forbid you should be soft." "Speaking about not being soft," Kiba said, looking up from his bone, "Shino, do you think you could at least leave something for me and Akumaru next time?"

"Let's see," a guy in a brown hoody with dark sunglass said, "who do I feed first; your one pet that lives outside of you, or the hundreds that live in me? Uh… no." "Oh," said Kiba, standing up, "that is a low…" he sniffed the air, "…what are we going to do about the three fleas that the rat had brought in?" 'Damn,' the three hidden guards thought, 'how did he know?'

"Let me," the guy in the green jumpsuit said, "I have not done any fighting for so long." "Lee, Ino, Kiba," Sasuke said, "the three of you will take care of this pest problem. Just don't get too carried away… I just got the throne room how I like, and you guys know how hard it is to get blood off."

Kiba pointed to the near top of a column on the right side of the throne room, a point slightly below on the column next to it, and a spot on the floor on the opposite side. The guy in the green jump suit ran for the first point, a girl in purple for the second point, and Kiba for the third point.

"Boom," Lee said, punching thru the first column.

"Boom," Ino said, grabbing the head of the man behind the second column.

"POW," Kiba said, punching thru the floor.

Lee quickly beat the first man to a pulp. Ino destroyed her man's mind with one shot. And Kiba and Akumaru just ate his man alive. After they were all finished (in one way or another) they walked up to Sasuke to receive his praise. Or, at least, what he would give them.

"I told you to go easy," Sasuke said, "Lee, Kiba, clean up the mess. Ino, come over here." Lee and Kiba walked back to go clean their mess as Ino happily walked over. Sasuke sat up straight in the throne and turned to two women on either side of him. "Would you two let me have some time?"

"Fine," they said before leaving the room. "Now, Lee, Kiba, continue, but don't look. Ino, get ready for your reward. Everyone else, leave us." Shino nodded and began to leave. "What a drag," said a man with a pineapple stile haircut said from the shadows. The fat guy next to him didn't respond, mostly because he was too busy eating to respond. But they left anyways.

After everyone had left, and Kiba and Lee were looking the other way, Sasuke opened his pants enough to let his dick show. "Here is you reward," he told Ino. She walked over and went straight to work. As she worked on Sasuke's blowjob, Sasuke rested his hand on his cheek.

Ino looked up from her 'reward'. "Is something bothering you," she asked, stopping for a second. "Nothing that concerns you," he said, put his hand on her without looking down, "Go back to what you were doing." Then he pushed her head down, having her continue.

As he came in her mouth, he thought, 'Why am I so concerned about that dead princess?'

_Ok, first, I'd like to explain the setup with Sasuke's top band. His six body guards, even though they need no interdiction, is Rock Lee, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. His two wives are Karin and Sakura. Their abilities are far more powerful, so they're going to be wicked scary when they get serious. Oh, and Sasuke is not having an affair; he's just like that. And everyone knows it. Even his wives. In fact, they were peeping on him when he had Ino give him that blowjob._

_Now… Contest time. In this story, I have made four references' to four different songs. If you can guess the __names__ of all four, I'll state your name in the next story. And, even if you don't, I'll tell you what songs were used. Good luck._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_No one replyed to my contest, so, I'll give a little more time. I don't own Naruto._

_After the pirates and Hinata set off…_

Hinata looked at the setting sun. Naruto walked up and stood next to her. "Are you sure it was them," he asked her. "I've never been more sure about anyone before," she said. "Guys," Yugito told them, "it's time."

After they all sat down, Yugito showed them photos of nine people. "After Hinata told Naruto and me that Sasuke was the one we will be fighting to save her kingdom," she said, "I decided to try and get research about them. None of the villagers knew too much, but, luckily, I was able to pull information from."

She pointed to a picture of a man beetles stile hair, circler eyes, and bushy brows. "This," she said, "is Rock Lee. A taijutsu master." "Why taijutsu," Naruto asked, "it's limited to punching and hitting." "From what I gathered," Yugito said, "he's not able to use anything but taijutsu." "You're joking," Roshi said. "No," Yugito said, turning back to the photo, "on top of that, he was a student under the beast known as 'Mighty Guy'… until he killed him." That got Naruto's attention. "He killed him," Naruto said, "I cold blood? His own teacher?" "The part of why is sketchy," Yugito told him, "but I do know that right afterwards, he joined forces with Sasuke."

Then, Yugito pointed to a picture of a blond girl. "Next on the charter is Ino," she said, "she seems to have powerful metal powers; sipsificly in the field of metal control and possession." "Possession," Killer Bee asked, "like a ghost? That is so whack." "Whack, indeed," Yugito told him, looking back at the photo, "and, like most of them, she joined ether for Fun, to become the most powerful, or both. We must be especially careful with her." "Why," Fu asked. "Because," Yugito said, looking at them all seriously, "Ino and the remaining four members of Sasuke's personal guards are the five survivors of 'The Great Clan Massacre.'"

Almost everyone looked confused, even Hinata. Everyone except Han, who looked terrified. "No way," he said. "Way," Yugito said. "Um," Naruto interrupted, "care to share something."

"It's no wonder you haven't heard of it," Han told them, "_I_ was lucky to hear it. It was thought it best to make sure not one _ever_ knew about it." "What," Naruto asked. "Not too long ago," Han said, "there were five clans that lived in harmony. They were the Mind clan, who had the power of metal control…" "Like this Ino girl," Fu said. "Right," Han told them, "then, there was the Shadow clan, who could control their shadows like they were a part of their body…" "Technically," Naruto whispered to Hinata, "they are, right?" "Next," Han said, ignoring the silent comment, "the Body clan, who could enlarge any part of their body like a balloon…" "Oh," Fu said, "I've heard of a clan like that. It was said that their power was ironic, because they always seemed to be eating." "Right," Han said, "anyways, after that was the Dog clan, who were like humans with canine powers. They even had a dog or wolf with them at all times, which they would bond with like those dogs were their own soul…" Han paused so that the next person to interrupt could do so. When no one said anything, he ignored it. "And finally," he said, "was the Insect clan. They were an odd group, said to have insects living in their very bodies, living off them like walking homes that bring food. And, in return, the bugs would do whatever the host wanted."

"This all interesting," Hinata said, "but does this have to with five of the four guards?" "Plenty," Han told them, "because, about three years ago, all five clans were killed cold blood, and their village was burned to the ground. Supposedly, one child from each clan survived the whole slauder. But only because they were the ones who did it."

"Right," Yugito said, "so we have Ino Yamanaka of the Mind clan," she pointed to Ino's picture, "Shikamaru Nara of the Shadow clan," she pointed at a picture of a man with a pineapple haircut, "Choji Akimichi of the Body clan," she point to a picture of the cubby man with spirals on his cheeks, "Kiba Inuzuka of the Dog clan," she told them, pointing at the picture of a guy with red fang marks on his cheeks, "and Shino Aburame of the Bug clan." She finally pointed at a guy who had his face covered with a hood and wide turtleneck. "Insect clan," Han corrected. "Hey," Naruto said, "You know, if you translate Kiba's Full name from Japanese to English, his name would be Fang Dogasmallhill. (It's true, kiba means fang, inu means dog, and zuka means a small hill. Look it up.)

"Whatever," Yugito said, "anyways, next we have Sasuke's two wives…" "Player, player," Killer Bee said. "Yes," Yugito said sarcastically, "he's quite the player. Anyways, I was unable to find anything on their pasts, but I did find out their very similar. They both have healing powers, though they work slightly differently somehow; they both love Sasuke to death, and would never do anything to make him unhappy, though that love seems only one-sided; and they both have unique powers, Karin," she pointed to a red head, "is able to 'see' chakra, and Sakura," she pointed to the pink haired girl, "has insane strength."

Then Yugito pointed to the picture of a man with red eyes and black spiky hair. "Finally," she said, "is Sasuke Uchiha, the last surviving member of his clan. Not much was known about him, even from his subordinates, but here's what I found out." She looked at his picture seriously. "His own brother, the only person he had ever truly loved, killed his entire clan in cold blood. For some reason, however, he left Sasuke alive. But, having seen everything his brother did, Sasuke was guessed to have suffered heavy mental scars. Swearing revenge, Sasuke sold his soul to a demon named Orochmaru, in order to gain the power to kill his older brother. We don't know what kind of power this is, however. After killing his brother, Sasuke decided to spend his remaining time doing whatever, or whoever, he wanted, just to show the world what suffering really is. At least, that's just a guess."

"And we have to fight him," Naruto said. Yugito nodded. Naruto stared of into the night sky. "Bring it on," he told her, punching his hand.

_I've just given you a run down on all the villains so that their past and background story can be all soothed over. And because I'm lazy, so I'm nervous that I might accidently end this sooner then I'd like, so be prepared if I do._

**Imagaco**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_The songs were 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh3 $ha (when Naruto was mopping), 'Dynamite' by Taio Cruz (when Killer Bee was mopping), 'She Wolf' by Shakira (when they were walking to the town), and 'Boom, Boom, Pow' by the Black Eyed Peas (during the fight scene with Ino, Kiba, and Lee)._

_Here is the only person who won._

_**XxKukiMonsterxX**_

_Now, on with the story. I don't own Naruto._

Naruto stood on the deck, watching the full moon in the clear sky. He didn't hear Hinata walk up, but as soon as she was next to him, she said, "You don't have to fight for me you know. You can just let it go."

"No," Naruto said, "I can't."

"Why," Hinata said, looking at him with tears in her eyes, "why do you have to save my kingdom? What's it matter to you? You're a pirate." "I'm a Peace Maine," Naruto said, "a pirate, who robs from other pirates. It's my job to steal from the evil."

Hinata looked into the water, still crying. "And," Naruto continued, "my home town was the Kingdom of Konoha."

Hinata stared at him in utter shock. The Kingdom of Konoha, on the Island of Fire, was such a great kingdom, that if someone ruled the world, only Konoha would have been worthy of housing his castle. Nearly three years ago, it was attacked by unknown forces. All that was left of in now was a crater nearly the size of the island itself.

It was rumored that there had been only one survivor, but she never thought it was true. She looked at Naruto in a new light. 'What must have been like,' she wondered, 'seeing all his family and friends killed before him.'

"I'm sorry," Hinata said. "Don't be," Naruto told her, "it wasn't your fault… it was mine." Hinata looked at him questioningly. "They were after the demon in me." He looked over at Hinata. On her face was look of shocked horror. "What," Naruto said, shrugging as he flashed her a smile, "you didn't think we were called the Jinchuriki pirates for no reason. We're the 9 jinchuriki that live in this world."

He looked back down at the water, and clutched his stomach. "Those of us who carry a demon in us have all been treated the same. Unloved and uncared to the point of ostracizing us entirely. I was no different, but I, like a few others before me, refused to give into the hate."

Then Naruto looked at Hinata, closed his eyes, and smiled. "I came to have a few people who were my friends," he said, "The queen, my teacher, my trainer, my…" Naruto paused and looked down, a sad look on his face.

"Well," he said, trying to perk up, "anyways, my trainer, Jiraiya, was like a grandfather to me, so it wasn't like I didn't know what a family was like." "Where is he now," Hinata asked, "Yugito said that when she found him…"

"I don't know," Naruto said, getting sad again, "I don't even know if he's still alive." Hinata just stared at him. "You see," Naruto said, "he heard about this group called the Akatsuki." Hinata had her of them. They once were the greatest threat to the world, although it was unknown what their ulterior motives were.

"He went off to go see if he could win them over," Naruto said, "but that day was the last time I ever saw him. I don't know if he's dead, lost his memory, or what, but I know he's not going to come back any time soon."

Hinata put a hand in front of her mouth. "Anyways, Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki, must have somehow found out where Jiraiya came from, because a week after he left, Pain attacked my town. After he destroyed my town completely… I remember waking up to see his face, and him saying I even if I didn't have the nine tails in me, I wouldn't be worth the trouble of killing. I… blacked out after that."

Hinata was shocked. "What happened next," she asked. "Well," Naruto said, "after I woke up, I vowed revenge. Soon after, I meet the rest of my crew. Turns out they had the same thing happen to them, just not to the same extreme. Together, we vowed to kill Pain, and all who worked under him. We had some unknown help on some of them, but we finally did it."

"You killed Pain," Hinata said in shock. "No," Naruto said, starting to walk away, "I couldn't." Before Hinata could ask why not, Naruto jump to the crow's nest. "It was best not to ask anyways," a voice said. Hinata looked to her right and saw Yugito and Killer Bee looking up at the crow's nest.

"What do you mean," Hinata asked. "Well, you see," Yugito said, looking at her, "the Pain that destroyed his home was really a group of dead bodies that was controlled by the real Pain." "Don't ask," Killer Bee told her.

"I still remember what happened the day we finally found the real Pain," Yugito said.

_Flashback (spoken aloud)…_

"We found you," Naruto said as he ripped the fake wall away. "Get back," a girl with blue hair said as she stood, ready to fight. "Konan," a raspy voice said behind her, "let me speak with them." "Grandfather," Konan said with concern, looking behind her.

Behind the girl named Konan, sat a very old, very thin, man. He had pale skin, long grey hair that covered half his face, and the eye that could be seen looked like it had seen too much, even for the person who it belonged to. He sat in a tall stone throne with several metal poles sticking out of the top. He seemed to have some wires and hoses sticking out of the throne, and into him. "Greetings," he said, lifting his head, "I am Pain."

"I have come to kill you," Naruto said, walking forth, rage burning in his eyes. "I know," Pain said, "but the question is, can you? Can you kill what has caused you pain, without causing more pain? Or will pain be what kill's you?" "For so long, I have wanted to kill you," Naruto said, "I have wanted to cause you the same pain you cause me. But, by looking in your eye, I can see that you've gotten more pain in your heart then what I can give."

"Correct," Pain said, "I was once like you. I to felt a need to protect those I loved. But, my mother, my father, my brother and sister, they all died. After a while, I found friends that I could be with. I was happy again, but one of my friends died, and I only felt pain. Time past, and yet the pain still stayed. I eventual found love in my second friend, and latter, my son found love to. I had a family again."

Pain hung his head. "But then," he said, "an evil ruler killed my family. My wife, my son, my daughter-in-law, my grandson. All I had left was my granddaughter. And, again, I only felt pain. But now, I excepted it. Pain is a part of life. So, on that day, I unleashed my true power. On that day, I vowed that I shale show the world true pain. On that day, my old self, Nagato, died. Only Pain remained."

Naruto looked at him, rage still in his eyes. "So now you see," Pain said, "if I kill you, I cause pain. If you kill me, you'll cause pain. So what is your choice? Do you cause pain, or do I?" Naruto looked down. "For so long, I have wanted to kill you," he said, "I thought that if I did, the world would feel less pain. I still want to kill you. I want to take my rage, and tear you apart."

Pain smiled. "But," Naruto said, causing Pain to frown, "I still wish for peace." Naruto looked up, and this time, there was not rage in his eyes. "So," he said, "I won't kill you."

"Are you joking," Pain said, "after everything the world has done to you, all it has kept from you, how can you still believe in peace. There is no such thing as real peace. As long as we live in this accursed world, peace will be an impossible dream."

Naruto looked up at Pain. "Then I will break the curse," Naruto told him, "and if there is such a thing a real peace, I will find it! I will never give up." Pain stared at him. "What is your name," he asked. "My name is… Naruto."

Pain's eyes bulged. Then he did something unexpected, even for his granddaughter… he laughed. And not a malevolent laugh; it was more of a laugh like something funny had just happened. "Could this… be fate," Pain said, "trying to get me to see a better side to life?"

Then Pain opened up a compartment on the front of his left arm rest. From inside that armrest, he took out a book. "Konan," he said, handing her the book, "give him this book. I think he'll like it. Especially the ending."

Konan took the book, then walked over and gave it to Naruto. Then the room was filled with the sound of loud beeps. Konan turned around in tarot, to see Pain with his life support-system unplugged. "NO," she screamed, running forth to try and plug it back in.

"Go, Naruto," Pain said with his dying breath, "go and find peace. I believe that if anyone can find it, it is… you…"

_End flashback…_

Hinata was shocked. She had never heard of something like that happening, yet she believed every word of it. "Here," Yugito said, handing her a book, "this is the same book Pain gave to Naruto. It's become one of Naruto's favorites."

Hinata took the book and, knowing what Yugito gave it to her for, flipped to the last page. After reading the last few pages, she final got what Pain thought was so funny. "Naruto's not going to save you're kingdom for personal gain, or wealth," Yugito said, "he's going so that he can find peace."

"After all," Killer Bee said, "that was what Pain wanted him to do. Find real peace." Hinata looked up at the crow's nest. With the moon now behind it, she could just see Naruto sitting, looking out at the sky. Unbeknownst to her, a small blush crept onto her face as she saw, not a man, but a hero, in every sense of the word.

_This is a touching moment for the story. I'm having a little writer's block, so I'd some ideas. This is not a contest. I may or may not use any of the ideas your give. But I would appreciate your help._

**Imagaco**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nine Drunken Pirates**

_Thanks for your ideas. I don't own Naruto._

About a day and a half later, they landed on an island not too far from the Hyuuga kingdom. ""Alright," Naruto said, looking at everyone, "we're going to stay on this island until tomorrow, so use this time to train and stock up and such."

After everyone ran off, Naruto sat down under a tree and closed his eyes.

"_I am not your brother," a monster with webbed hands for wings said, "but if you want me to treat you like him… I guess I'll have to kill you too." "You can try," said a young boy covered in an orange fox-shaped energy, "but I said I would bring you home. __**AND I WILL**__!"_

"Naruto," Hinata's voice said, "wake up." Naruto opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground under a tree, Hinata looking him, quite worried. "You looked like you were having a nightmare," she said. "It's nothing," Naruto said as he got up, "I was just dreaming of the day my brother ran away."

"You never told me you had a brother," Yugito said as she and killer bee came up to him, fruits in their arms. "Well," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, "he's more of a friend than a brother." "Oh," Yugito said, "did you ever find him?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "but I couldn't bring him back. And on top of that, that was also the day Pain attacked Konoha." "So, there are really two people from Konoha alive," Hinata said. "No," Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes, "he said he doesn't want anything to do with us… or me."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said, putting her arm around Naruto. "Don't be," Naruto said, "I was done trying to get him to come back, a looonnng time ago. But still *sniff*, he was my best friend." Naruto looked at Hinata tears in his eyes. "How can someone do that to their best friend?"

"I don't know," Hinata said, trying to comfort him. "He was like family," Naruto said, the tears slowing down, "but now… the only thing I can do… to give him peace…" Naruto looked up, hate in his eyes, "is kill him!"

Hinata looked at Naruto with shock and horror. "After all," Naruto said, "he's… well, as bad as Sasuke!" Hinata, now less scared, looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. 'How awful it must be,' Hinata thought, 'to have no choice but to kill your best friend.'

Hinata put her arms around Naruto, hugging him tight. She only meant to do it to calm him down, but he (as well as the others) took it the wrong way at first. But after an embarrassed Hinata explained what she was doing, things calmed down between them.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your brother," Hinata said, "but it wasn't your fault." "She's right you know," Gaara said as he and the others decided to come out, "so stop blaming yourself for everything." "Besides," Fu said, "even if he was like a brother… we're like a family." Naruto smiled. "Yea," he said, "I guess we are."

_That night…_

Hinata and the pirates were dancing around a fire, singing joyfully at their bonds.

**All-we may not be related, but the bonds we've created, are strong enough to call family (when sailing the sea). When other ties have faded, we will still been herrree… we're more than friends, we are family.**

**Naruto-You can go and explore, every wave and island on the ocean; but even then, you won't find, a crew that holds a candle to ours.**

**Yugito-the crew on our ship, are all misfits, but we're the best misfits around…**

**Gaara-abandon logic, we don't use it, let it go when you're ocean bouuunnd.**

**Fu-everyday, danger is near, but somehow we all survive.**

**All-we risk our lives on a daily basis, with treasure on our miiinnds; the ultimate find!**

**Naruto-we're the best in all of the sea, we'll never back doowwn, 'cause together we succeed.**

**All- we may not be related, but the bonds we've created, are strong enough to call family (as long as we're at sea). When other ties have faded, we will still been herrree… we're more than friends, we are family.**

Everyone laughed and sang into the night. As Hinata watched them party, she couldn't help but smile. 'You know,' she thought, 'I really like these guys. I wish I could stay with them forever.' And before she knew it, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_This part of the story might not have come how I would have preferred it to, so sorry about that. The song is the English version of 'We Are Family' from One Piece. Next, they land in the Hyuuga kingdom._

**Imagaco**


End file.
